Despertando de la pesadilla
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Rose Zeller, cuando lo ve, sabe que ya nada volverá a ser igual, porque va solo, y no acompañado por su hermano, porque la guerra deja muchas cicatrices y ellos están despertando de una pesadilla demasiado larga.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Diciembre "Hufflepuff" del foro "Amor de tercera generación"_

**Despertando de la pesadilla**

* * *

_1° de Septiembre de 1998, andé _

El reloj le devuelve la mirada, implacable, recordándole que son las once menos diez y que debería subir al tren y buscar un compartimiento. O a sus amigas… pero algo la hace mantenerse allí, parada, esperando. Quiere verlo llenar. Y al final, lo ve. Va solo, arrastrando un baúl y a Rose le parece que aun carga con el fantasma de su hermano detrás. Ella sonríe en un impulso y alza un brazo, para llamarlo.

—¡Dennis! —grita—. ¡Dennis! —y él voltea.

Ella puede apreciar esa sombra oscura, llena de abatimiento sobre sus ojos que no se ha borrado desde mayo. Y esa es la primera vez que Rose Zeller se da cuenta de que las cosas no volverán a ser iguales nunca más. Porque Dennis Creevey llega solo a la estación, arrastrando su baúl.

—Hola —saluda él, al ponerse a su altura.

—Creí que no vendrías —confiesa ella y lo abraza en un impulso. Casi nunca lo hace. Pero en aquel momento lo desea con desesperación, porque lleva meses sin verlo y sabe lo mal que lo está pasando.

—Ya vez… vine… —responde él, evasivamente—. ¿Vamos a buscar un compartimiento? —le pregunta, deseoso de irse de allí, según ve Rose y ella asiente, jalando su baúl.

No les cuesta demasiado encontrar un compartimiento vacío en el tren que se va llenando. Se sientan sin abrir la ventana porque Dennis ha entrado solo al andén nueve y tres cuartos y el padre de Rose se ha ido ya después de dejarla. Suspira.

—Estaremos en el mismo curso… ¿no? —pregunta finalmente y él asiente. Rose recuerda el último primero de septiembre. La incertidumbre y, finalmente, la desolación que sintió al saber que ninguno de los Creevey asistiría a Hogwarts. Ahora, a sus catorce años, comprende que es un milagro que uno de los dos esté allí, vivo aún, porque entre mortífagos y carroñeros se las arreglaron para masacrar a los hijos de muggles

—Por supuesto… —mira por la ventana, como alejado del mundo, como si estuviera viendo algo que Rose no era capaz de encontrar—. Podremos ir juntos a clases.

Rose asiente solemnemente. Aquel año pinta mejor. McGonagall fungirá como directora y hay quien dice que, al menos ese año, aun dará clases de Transformaciones. Muchos alumnos se apresuran a volver, a repetir curso. Algunos otros no vuelven. Rose sabe que el castillo ya nunca será igual. Tendrá miedo de toparse a alguno de los Carrow, aunque sabe que hay han apresado a Amycus y que, seguramente, no tardarán en dar con Alecto, que escapó antes de que la batalla terminara. Y que, siempre, siempre, siempre, recordará ese momento en el que la profesora Sprout le entregó una carta con las manos temblorosas, de parte de su padre, en la que le contaba que su madre había muerto.

—¿Qué tal tus vacaciones, Rose? —pregunta Dennis.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Normales…

«Sólo duraron más de la cuenta y fueron más dolorosas que cualquiera», piensa. No lo dice, pero Dennis, que ha pasado por lo mismo, lo lee en sus ojos. Finalmente, empieza a hablar.

—Fue Justin —dice, y Rose se queda mirándolo, como si no supiera de que va eso—. Justin tuvo la idea de cómo podíamos sobrevivir —tuerce la sonrisa—. Mi hermano y yo lo conocimos en las reuniones del ED, así que nos ofreció asilo. Él y Ernie se las arreglaron para hacer el Fidelio en su casa cuando empezaron los rumores… —mira por la ventana, sin encarar a Rose en ningún momento—. Los Finch-Fletchley son unos pijos, así que la casa era enorme. Y allí nos refugiamos. Ernie se las arreglaba para mandar noticias desde Hogwarts.

»Así que en la batalla, estábamos aquí…

Rose conoce el resto de la historia.

Se lo había encontrado en Cabeza de Puerco, y Abeforth los había dejado quedarse allí después de renegar un rato. Y al final… Cada que cierra los ojos, lo ve, y estaba segura de que Dennis también. El cuerpo de Colin. Y a un tal Oliver Wood diciéndole a Dennis que el culpable había sido Rowle.

Rose suspira. No quiere saber nada más de eso.

—Este año todo será diferente.

Dennis sonríe. Un intento de sonrisa, porque parece que no le sale ninguna verdadera.

—Este año todo será diferente.

Y así, hasta que se lo crea.

Rose no le cuenta cosas del año escolar que finalizó abruptamente el tres de mayo, no quiere contarle cosas desagradables. Intenta animarlo con su sonrisa, hasta que se den cuenta de que ha acabado la pesadilla y de que pueden empezar a despertar.

Porque el cielo es azul, y las nubes negras ya no lo cubren.

Pero Rose, que hace tan sólo dos años soñaba con fabricar varitas mágicas, aunque las chicas de su curso le dicen despectivamente que eso es para Ravenclaws, sabe que, desde que vio el horror de la guerra, se matriculará en la Academia de Aurores al terminar Hogwarts. Ya no le importa lo que le digan sus compañeras, que si ella no encajaba en el perfil de los aurores, o que si era una Hufflepuff demasiado grande.

Va a ser una auror.

Porque quiere ser una guerrera que pudiera salvar inocentes.

Pero no se lo cuenta a Dennis, no en aquel momento. En vez de eso, se cambia de asiento, al de enfrente, y vuelve a abrazarlo. Dennis deja que ella lo abrace, y espante la pesadilla de la que apenas empiezan a despertar.

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_A veintitrés de diciembre de 2013_

* * *

**Rose Zeller / Dennis Creevey para OTP. Bueno, este fic cortito está relacionado, muy lejanamente, con mi longfic, Vendetta, en el que Rose Zeller tiene uno de los papeles protagonistas y sí, es auror. Dennis también sale, aunque tiene un papel más secundario. **


End file.
